Surprise!
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: It's Bella's birthday. Emmett plans a birthday surprise for her. How will it go? And what happens when there's a change of plans? R&R. Rated T to be sure


**Surprise!**

"Emmett, please, why are we hiding in a box?" Rosalie asks.

"Because it's fun, and it's Bella's birthday" Emmett answers.

"I don't see the fun part" Jasper says.

"I do! I do!" Alice says and starts jumping up and down.

"Alice be still" Rosalie says and then Emmett starts jumping too. "Oh for goodness sake! You'll make the box fall."

"Don't give them ideas Rose" Jasper says.

"Yeah, you're right" Rose says.

"Okay. Let me just see so I got this right. When Edward comes with Bella we'll jump out of the box and shout 'Surprise'?" Jasper asks.

"Exactly" Alice says.

"Then what?" Rose asks.

"Umh... I don't know. I haven't gotten that far in the planning" Emmett says. "But I guess we wait 'till her heart starts beating again."

"What time did you say she'd be here?" Jasper asks.

"Four o'clock" Emmett says.

Alice's eyes glazes over.

"Alice, sweetheart, what do you see?" Jasper asks.

"There's been a change of plans. They'll be a little late" Alice says.

"Do we have time for a game?" Emmett asks.

"Yes. But we shouldn't leave the box" Alice says.

"Cool. Poker!" Emmett says.

"I'm in" Alice says.

"Me too" Jasper says.

"Of course" Rose says. "What do you lose?"

"Clothes" Emmett says smirking.

"Okay. Do you have cards?" Rose asks.

"Yes" Emmett says and puts his hand in his pocket. "Umh...No."

"You don't?" Jasper asks.

"Umh... No. But I have dies" Emmett says.

Everybody sits quiet and looks at him.

* * *

"I'm in" Jasper says after awhile.

"So am I" Rose and Alice says together.

"Still losing clothes?" Emmett asks.

"Of course" the others say.

"Okay. Everybody gets a die and then we all throw them and the one who gets the smallest number loses and have to take of a garment" Emmett says. "Did everyone understand?"

"No Emmett. We're blonds, we didn't get it" Rose says and points to herself and Jasper, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Let's start" Alice says and they throw the dice.

"Emmett, you lost" Alice says.

"Okay" Emmett says and takes of his left shoe.

They throw the dies again.

"Rose, your turn" Jasper says and Rose takes of her right shoe.

* * *

Ten minutes later they're all sitting in only underwear.

"Alice you lost. Take it of!" Rose says.

"Guys we are family. You don't want to see me without my clothes" Alice says.

"Take it off Alice. You know the rules!" Emmett says.

Then they hear a key in the door.

"Shit, shit, shit" Rose says.

"Did anyone hear them coming?" Jasper asks.

Everybody turn to Alice.

"I was busy praying I wouldn't be the one losing" Alice says.

They hear steps coming closer and they all try to find their clothes. But then the box falls over and the lid falls off. They all four fall out. Alice falls on top of Rose and Jasper falls on top of Emmett.

In front of them they see a pair of black, new polished shoes. And as they look up they see the shiny police badge on the chest, and then they see the face of Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in Forks, Washington.

"Hi Chief Swan" Alice and Rose says.

"Get out of that box, sit down and explain" Charlie says with a grim look and points to the couch.

The four, half naked, teenager vampires gets out of the box and sits down on the couch.

"Well..." Alice starts. "It's Bella's birthday today...as you... probably... know..."

"And Emmett talked us into doing a surprise present for her" Rose says. "So... uhm..."

"We... uhm... we were going to hide in a box" Alice says.

"And when Bella and Edward came we would jump out and shout 'Surprise'" Jasper says.

"But Edward called and said that they were going to be a little late" Alice says.

"So we decided to play a game, and then you came and we thought it was them so we kind of freaked out" Emmett says.

"And here we are" Rose says.

Charlie just looks at them, still with a grim look.

Then the door opens and Edward and Bella comes in.

"What's going on here?" Bella asks when she sees her friends on the couch, in only underwear.

"Surprise" The four on the couch says.

* * *

**A/N: This story is for one of my friends, Anna-Karin. She loves it and so does I.**

**I hope you like too.**

**Review please!**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
